


Future

by Identiaetslos



Series: Alex Ryder Story Arcs [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Endgame, F/F, Fluff, Keep Your Love Blue, Romance, This Is HNS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Alex has returned to the Nexus from her mission on Meridian. She hopes to begin a new chapter in her life with Keri.------------In my mind, this is how the last scene between Alex and Keri in Path of a Hero should have gone.





	Future

"Nexus Officials have sounded a call for Agriculture specialists and Botanists as the gardens on Prodromos continue to grow at an exponential rate, threatening the ability to both study and cultivate the onslaught of plants. Interested parties are encouraged to visit Assistant Colonial Affairs Director Vladimir Brecka for assignment. This is HNS." Keri stepped away from the microphone and switched it off. "How was I?"

"You did just great, Keri." Came her reply, but it wasn't from Davis.

Keri's heart skipped with excitement, recognizing the voice of Alex Ryder and turned around to see her standing just outside the glass.

Davis was there too. He chuckled. "I concur with the Pathfinder's assessment. Our followers will, undoubtedly, love hearing your morning news announcements much more than mine." He said with a kind smile. "I will leave you two be."

Bowing his head politely, Davis retreated farther into the HNS office.

Keri slid off the stool she had been sitting on and exited the sound booth. Throwing her arms around the human woman she kissed her lips. "You always come back."

Alex slipped her hands around Keri's waist and held her close. "I was worried. Plus, I had the love of my life to come back to."

"Oh? Who is she?" Keri asked jokingly. "I wasn't worried about the Kett. Between me, Sergeant Talini, and a few of the others, we made short work of them. I was more worried about you."

Alex raised her brows. "You were in on the fighting?"

Keri blushed. "I tried to stay out of it as much as I could."

"She was out there in the middle of it with that camera of hers. Don't be too mad, Pathfinder, Keri got us some pretty good footage." Hakim said from the corner of the room.

"Keri..." Alex cautioned.

"The Kett came in here anyway, so it's not like I would have had a choice. That Carnifex you gave me was itching for a few more Kett heads. Between that and my biotics, we made short work of them. My thanks to you and Cora for helping me practice with both."

Alex sighed and kissed Keri. "I'm glad you're all right. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you."

Sighing, Keri let go of Alex. "I wanted to talk to you about that. Now that our people have a home, everything will change. I am going to start covering Meridian, and you'll be out there too. Busy as always."

Alex nodded. "There is still lots to do, but I don't want this to change if that's what you're getting at. At the same time, I don't want to put pressure on you."

A smile flickered across Keri's lips. "I have fond memories of the last time you put pressure on me."

The Pathfinder laughed, and her cheeks colored bright red. "Yes well..."

"Perhaps, this is something we can hold on to."

Alex replied with a smile that was more of a grimace. She gestured to Keri to walk with her.

Keri nodded and followed Alex through the HNS office, waving at Davis, Janine at the reception desk, and a new field reporter, an Angara named Inina Rifa. Passing through the doors to the office, she wandered out onto the Mezzanine level of the Commons area, overlooking Hydroponics. Her favorite spot. Especially with Alex.

The human Pathfinder stopped beneath the canopy of a ripening pear tree that was the closest to the edge of the balcony, the simulated sunlight creating polka dots of bright life speckling both visitors and the sterile deckplating.

"This will be difficult on both of us." Alex finally said, turning to face Keri. She leaned against the railing. "My father spent most of his time away from our family, my mother had her hands full with her research. A large source of my pain comes from that uncertainty. They loved each other very much, but I also know it was as hard on them as it would be on us. We humans are short on many things that asari have in abundance: Patience and time are two of those, and two that can't be fixed with implants. More than anything, I want you to feel like you can be honest with me. So, if this turns out to be something you're not happy with, please let me know."

Keri stepped toward Alex and took her hand. "I appreciate that, Alex. Patience we can both work on together...and you're better at it than you give yourself credit for. You called me the love of your life earlier. I think it's safe to say you are the love of mine."

Flattered, Alex's cheeks colored again and she laughed. She shoved her free hand into the pocket of her uniform, and pulled Keri closer. _Now was the time,_ she decided. Her heart pounded in her ears. "I um...I think I would like to hold on to you on a more permanent basis." She said nervously.

"We're going steady, you already live in my apartment when you're not out there..." Keri said. Her voice drifted off as she met Alex's gaze. Her expression had turned serious, her dark eyes taking on a velvety hue. She knew all that, of course, but that wasn't what she was asking. A combination of nervousness and excitement bubbled up through Keri's core. What would she say?

Slowly, Alex sank to one knee. Producing a box from her pocket, she opened it revealing a metallic ring with a single sapphire on it. At first, she guessed heirloom, but after looking at the swirled patterns of Eezo in the band, it was closer to Angaran in design. Something she must have picked up on her last stop to Aya, shes guessed. Keri wondered how long Alex had carried it. Did it go with her to Meridian? To the Remnant City? How many times had Alex stood before her in the Docking Port, Operations, in Vortex, her apartment with that in her pocket.

"How does the rest of my life sound?" She asked. The pounding of her heart stole her breath and any amount of solidity to her voice.

A long-term relationship, let alone marriage, was a subject that Keri had avoided until she had met Alex. Prior to coming to Andromeda, her life had been so different. Empty...unrecognizable, as though that person had died the moment she left the Milky Way. Here before her was a bright future. The thought moved Keri to tears. She sank to her knees and looked Alex those adorable, charcoal irises that spoke of the purest love for her. It was a risk, and every fiber of her being gave her one answer. "My mother once cautioned me to never marry a soldier. She married one." She said with humor.

"Before my time, my father was in a Commando unit. Mother told me after my fortieth birthday that she always worried when he was out there. He came back long enough for her to have me, my sisters, and raise us all in the lap of luxury. I think after my youngest sister was born, it really struck home how important being there for us was, but I don't think he was every truly happy. Politics was never his favorite thing, and I don't think he liked sitting around much," Keri laughed nervously. "That is one of the things I am worried most about with you. I know how much your job means to you and how devastated you would be if you can't be there for a family." Keri touched Alex's face.

"We've made it work so far," Alex said, kissing Keri's hand and taking it in hers. "Sometimes, I think that both our cultures demonize committed relationships like marriage into making us believe that we have to sacrifice ourselves, or become another person in order to be happy with each other.

"For humans that is true. For Asari, the fear is because of our lifespans, we grow into different people as we get older."

"That's true of anyone, I think, babe. Even for humans, thirty years isn't too long for someone to find interest in something new, or change their minds about something they once believed in. I've already watched it happen to both of us, and it's been the best adventure of all. The more time I spend with you Keri T'Vessa, the more things about you I find to love." Alex turned serious. 

Keri blinked back tears. "Me too. Ever since the day we met, I have thought about what it might be like to share the next century with you. Opening up hasn't been easy, but with you it's been like a beautiful mystery with endless chapters. Despite what my parents did to me, the one thing I remember the most, looking back, is that they loved each other more than anything. It was a kind of love that I didn't understand until I met you. You said it to me that night at the bar: The risks are worth it if it's someone truly special. With that thought, I guess I am keeping the family tradition alive."

"Yes?" Alex asked, humor in her voice and expression.

Keri laughed through her tears and shoved Alex playfully. "Yes! Goddess, yes."


End file.
